


Brighter Than the Sun

by PastelPeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Common Cold, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sick Fic, Swearing, basically Jisung is sick so Hyunjin sends Changbin to take care of him, im bad at writing kiss scenes, pure fluff, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeaches/pseuds/PastelPeaches
Summary: Jisung is sick, and Hyunjin is busy, so he sends Jisung’s crush to take care of him like a good best friend would do.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 124





	Brighter Than the Sun

Rays of sunlight shone brightly on the bright, green grass of the university campus. Autumn blades crunched under Jisung’s worn sneakers as he sprinted towards the outside of the musty, crowded cafeteria, a drastic difference from the cheerful weather the city had been experiencing that day.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting a whole three minutes and forty seven seconds for you,” Hyunjin whined dramatically. His subtle pout was quickly replaced with an excited grin as he held his arm out loosely, allowing Jisung to interlock the two limbs. He merely laughed in response and shook his head. 

“You’re a dork. Onward!” the younger exclaimed, making their way back over to their dorm building.

Technically, they could have just met up with each other right at their dorm room, but the two of them had been walking home together from the cafeteria for a year then, ever since they were freshmen.

“How did that test you were studying for work out? Was it easy?”

Jisung unlocked the door, allowing them both to walk inside of their cramped dorm room, and he hummed in response as he thought of the right words to say.

“Well, it certainly went better than I thought it would. The only thing that kind of sucked was the fact that my throat has been absolutely burning since this morning.”

The rapper had been serious about his pain, but watching Hyunjin freak out about a little thing like that caused his pain to quickly subside, even if only for a little bit.

“Sungie, lay down,” ordered Hyunjin, his voice showing that there was absolutely no room left for argument about this. The taller boy crouched down next to Jisung’s lying body, and reached out his arm so the the back of his large hand was pressing gently against Jisung’s forehead. He winced.

“Aww, your head is actually pretty warm, you’re burning up. I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin hurried over to the medicine cabinet inside of their compact bathroom, and he returned with the thermometer. Gesturing for Jisung to open his mouth, Hyunjin carefully stuck the thermometer in under his tongue, his eyebrows raising in slight surprise. “Hmm, 99.7. It’s not that bad- just a slight fever. Let’s keep it that way.” Before Jisung could even get the chance to say anything in response, Hyunjin made his way back towards their bathroom. He eventually came back with a cold, wet towel and draped it over the younger’s forehead without any warning whatsoever.

Jisung whined at the sudden chilly sensation, but he was interrupted with a cough before he could complain about anything else.

“Yeah, I’m aware that it’s cold, but just deal with it; we really need to get your fever down. That’s what’s most important right now.”

Although Jisung would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel absolutely touched by how much Hyunjin seemed to care about him, the small boy still scoffed and shook his head. “I hate you.”

“You love me, you turnip,” replied Hyunjin with a fond smile, which Jisung quickly returned. He tucked the rapper into the couch with a large, soft, fluffy, violet blanket, the sweet action unfortunately becoming interrupted by an abrupt phone call.

“Hello?” Hyunjin greeted cautiously as he answered the phone. “Wait, really? There was practice today? Alright, but I gotta- okay! Okay, I’ll show up. Buy me a couple of minutes, got it? I’ll be there soon.” With that, Hyunjin ended the phone call and slipped the device back into his front pap jet wi an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Sung. That was my teammate telling me that we had soccer practice today. I really can’t miss it, but I also don’t want to leave you alone for too long...Oh! You know what? Binnie-Hyung’s free today. I’ll call him.”

Jisung seemed to panic. “What? No, no, it’s okay! Don’t worry. I’ll be fine by myself. Besides, my fever isn’t even that high of a temperature, yet. Like I said just now, I’ll manage.

Jisung smiled in an attempt to convince his roommate, but Hyunjin only pouted in response.

“Do you not like Binnie? I know he’s talkative and can be a little...too much, sometimes, but he’s honestly really sweet!”

“No! Oh my god, Hyunjin, you’re crazy. No, I don’t dislike him,” he chuckled. “I just...get really shy around him for some reason? I don’t know why or how to even explain it, but I always seem to act strange around him...I do enjoy his company, though, so you can call him. Thank you,” mumbled Jisung, bowing his head slightly from the couch.

Hyunjin smirked knowingly, but otherwise didn’t comment on Jisung’s timidness around their friend. “Ah, okay. Well, this will give you some time to figure that out, then. I’ll see you soon, Sungie. I’ll call him on my way there, so he should be at our room in about five to ten minutes. Get better!” The dancer grabbed his sports bag, flung the strap over his broad shoulder, and waved before leaving the dorm room.

Once Hyunjin had exited the apartment, the situation really settled in Jisung’s mind; he had a slight fever, and his best friend was leaving his supposed crush- not that he would admit that- to take care of him. Jisung couldn’t tell whether this was the most ideal situation, or if it was the worst.

—

In roughly seven minutes, just as Hyunjin had said, there was a gentle knocking on the worn, wooden door, in which Jisung had to force himself out of his little nest on the couch to stand up and answer it. He gave a small, sleepy smile to Changbin upon seeing the boy, and he quickly let him inside. “Hey,” he croaked, his voice choosing that specific moment to give out. Changbin chuckled as Jisung sighed, the sound effectively melting his heart.

“Hi, Jisungie. So, um, Hyunjin mentioned you were sick,” he commented, leading Hyunjin back towards the couch so the younger would lay back down again. The trivial nickname played and repeated in Jisung’s head for what felt like hours, even though in reality, it was only a few minutes.

“Yeah,” he replied dumbly. “I mean, yeah, I’m sick, apparently. Hyunjin was being a baby about it, though. It was funny.” Jisung shared his weak grin with Changbin’s bright one.

“Yep, he’s definitely like that, sometimes- you should have seen him when I had strep last year.” Changbin chuckled and faked a disgusted shiver, causing Jisung to grin even wider.

“I can believe it.” Suddenly, his throat became oddly dry, and he collapsed dramatically back onto the couch. If he was going to suffer like this, he might as well make it a little fun. “Hyung,” he whined, gently and playfully reaching out to tap on the slightly shorter boy’s hand. “Can you get me water, please?” Jisung’s eyes were pleading and desperate, and Changbin snickered to himself- this was not the sort of situation he would have imagined if he saw that expression. Still, with a lighthearted roll of the eyes, Changbin nodded and walked towards the mini kitchen, returning with a large glass of water.

“Here you go, princess.”

The teasing comment nearly made Jisung spit out his water.

“Um, I- thanks, hyung!” He laughed awkwardly before chugging the water, hoping to avoid conversation about his sudden flustered demeanor. Changbin only grinned at his reaction.

“No problem. Are you hungry at all?”

Jisung slowly shook his head. “Not really. I don’t think I have much of an appetite right now, if I’m being honest.”

“That’s okay. Although, Hyunjin told me that you didn’t eat lunch, either, so, if you’re feeling up for it, I brought chicken noodle soup from my dorm. Do you think you can eat that for me in a couple of hours?”

“Soup? Yeah, I’ll try. Thank you again, hyung.”

Changbin smiled sweetly and fondly blushed the hair out of the boy’s face, thinking nothing of it. “Like I said before, it’s no problem. You don’t need to thank me.”

“Thank- I mean, alright, hyung.”

Both boys chuckled to themselves, leaning against each other on the couch.

“Hyung, go away; I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I don’t care, though. I’ll get sick if it means taking care of you and staying by your side.”

The simple reply pulled at Jisung’s heart in the best possible way.

—

Jisung woke up to the repetitive ringing of his cell phone, after about the fourth tone. Letting out a long sigh, he picked up the device and held it to his ear, pressing his thumb lazily against the ‘call’ button.

“Hello?” he hummed.

“Sungie,” greeted his best friend, Hyunjin suddenly sounding way too excited for having just gotten out of soccer practice. “I’m so sorry, but I’m going to be even later than I thought I was.”

Jisung snickered into the phone and leaned back against the couch like before. “Hot date?”

“How did you know?”

The younger boy immediately sat up again, his arm flailing and accidentally smacking Changbin’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, hyung!” He swore under his breath before returning to his conversation with Hyunjin. “I was just kidding! Still, I’m happy for you! Who’s the lucky guy?”

Hyunjin seemed to hesitate for a moment. “It’s Seungmin.”

Jisung screeched, despite still having a sore throat. “Hell yeah! Go get your man, Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Thank you! You too, Sungie.”

“I will- wait, what?”

Hyunjin had already hung up, most definitely laughing at Jisung through the phone, and the younger let out another sigh before laying back down.

Changbin yawned and raised an eyebrow. “What did he say?”

He stretched his arms. “Just that he has a date with Seungminnie and that he’ll come home later. It’s about time they pull their heads out of their own asses and finally get together,” he snorted. Changbin grinned at the new information. “But, yeah, do you mind staying with me until he gets home?” Honestly, Jisung felt close to fine now. His throat hurt, sure, but the medicine had been doing it’s job for the most part, and he was positive that he could take care of himself until Hyunjin got back. However, he enjoyed the company of the older rapper very much, and there was nothing wrong with taking a tiny advantage of their time alone together.

“Aww, yeah. Of course, Jisungie. I would never leave you.”

Cue Jisung’s heart twisting again, along with his red cheeks.

Changbin grinned at Jisung. He reached over, gently giving his chubby cheeks a soft squeeze. “Did that make you flustered?” He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Jisung.

“No, but that was very cliche,” he bluffed, shaking his head with a sigh and a small, quiet giggle. Changbin felt himself becoming obsessed with the sound very quickly. “Hey, hyung? Did you still want me to eat that soup? I think I’m starting to feel better; I actually have a bit of an appetite now.”

Almost instantly, Changbin nodded and rose from the couch, hastily making his way over to the tiny kitchen as he pouted the soup in a microwave safe bowl and heated it up for about thirty seconds. Once the soup felt ready, the older rapper lifted the bowl with both of his hands and carefully brought it over to Jisung, who was still on the couch. “Here you go. Also, be careful; it’s still hot.”

“I got it, hyung. Thanks!” He smiled gratefully at the older male before carefully lifting the bowl to his lips and taking a small sip of the soup. Jisung, of course, have a dramatic reaction to the taste, rolling his eyes back and collapsing on top of Changbin, but not before placing the soup back down on the coffee table, first. “Hyung, I think you’re magical,” the slightly taller boy grinned, earning yet another quiet chuckle from the other rapper.

“Damn right,” he joked, chuckling harder when Jisung playfully swatted at his shoulder in response. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Seriously, though; I’m glad you’re feeling better. Is there anything else I could do you for you?”

Suddenly, millions of thoughts and scenarios crossed through Jisung’s mind in a moment, the most common and memorable one showing the two rappers sitting close, almost too close, with their thighs overlapping and everything as Changbin brought his hands slowly up to Jisung’s cheeks and-

Jisung shook his head to rid his thoughts of the scenario.

“Nope! I’m honestly good now. Thanks for taking care of me, hyung. You can call Hyunjin now!” Curse Jisung for being a panicked gay when it came to his best friend.

Changbin only pouted at the sudden distance between them and scooted back towards him to close it up again. Their lips were mere inches apart now, and when did Changbin’s hand start resting on his hip? He had obviously failed to notice that before. “But what if I want to stay here, with you?”

Fuck.

Without even uttering a word, Jisung willed himself to lean forward, effectively closing the small gap between both of their lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle and smooth, Jisung’s hands tangling through Changbin’s hair. He still felt the older’s hands on his hips, even after they had pulled away from the kiss.

“Aww, man- you probably got me sick~”

“Shut up, you turnip.”


End file.
